Royally Screwed
by WolvesOfTwilight
Summary: Charlotte James and her daughter Isla are on the run of their lives. Escaping from a king in Europe that you're destined to marry your whole life isn't easy, especially when he's a vampire. It's even harder when your only education is to read. Why not make it harder and throw a wolf from La Push, Washington with a terrible temper into the mix.


**Royally Screwed**

 **(Title will change, any suggestions are always welcome! If this story gets any feedback I will continue it on my other account "FanficChikk" I hope you all like it because it has such potential.**

 **So if you would like to see more REVIEW! THANKS**

My back popped as the bastard pushed me up against a wall. I groaned in agony and threw my head back. Gasping from pain. "Now we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we Charlotte?"

Chase let me go and I instantly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall down my face escape. I looked up in agony at the man that I once loved. I spit in his face. He closed the little distance between us and slapped me with such an intensity I fell to the ground. My knees were weak from beneath me, I couldn't take much more.

"Do I need to go wake Isla?" Chase smirked threateningly at me.

"Don't you touch her you bastard, that's your daughter!" I whispered harshly. Spitting the blood from my mouth as the words escaped my mouth.

Chase rolled me eyes, "Exactly, DAUGHTER you just couldn't give me a boy could you?"

"As if you didn't play a part," I spat in distaste.

The backhand that accompanied my words didn't shock me, I took it, and looked back at the angry man in front of me with a blank stare. "Listen Charlotte. This is what is going to happen." Before I could blink I was pressed against the wall by my neck. Vampire speed. "I need a little favor."

I whimpered as consciousness was becoming but a memory, "I have some men coming here tonight that really need some pleasure. SEXUAL pleasure. And for some odd reason they want my human baby momma. The money they're offering is more than you could ever imagine having. Probably making a porn movie or something." He shrugged. As if it was no big deal that I was going to be raped by vampires. What the hell.

"And if I don't?" I asked dangerously.

"Then I will keep you prisoner here," Chase shrugged, "And I will sell Isla. To some bastard that will use her for her body when she's of age. She's bound to be gorgeous. You will watch your little girl become nothing but a fuck slut."

I sucked in a breath at his words. It was my absolute worst fear in the entire world. I never was raped. NEVER. The thought itself made me want to crawl in a hole and die. When Chase and I were together it was consent given, that was before he became a monster. And now, all the sudden he is going to sell me and my daughter for our body. MY TWO YEAR OLD. What kind of sick bastard would raise a child and do that to them?

"Fine," I grumbled. "I'm going to put Isla to sleep. She doesn't need to witness this."

"Whatever." Chase mumbled. He pushed back his chair and propped his feet on his desk. He was smoking a cigar, the old timey kind that made him look ever more damn intimidating.

I fought hard not to run from the room. It was time. Time to get out of this hell hole. I took the stairs of the castle two at a time. Castle. My hometown in London, England seems too far away to even dream about now. Chase is a shorter version of Charleston Winchester III. King.

Not king of England, kind of a little country most people don't know exist. Rather unimportant to most. But to the people here he is god.

King, there was something about that title that gave Chase a power over me. Everyone in this country bows down to him. He once wasn't like his father, he thought his dad was a bastard and promised to never become like that. Then, we learned about vampires. And becoming a vampire changed him, Chase became this sick twisted person that cared about nothing but money and power. His entire kingdom is ran by vampires. Cassie told me that she thinks he's planning something. He isn't exactly discrete about what he is.

"Isla!" I hissed into my daughter's room, I swung open the door and nearly fell in order to get inside the room. "It's time to go, remember what we talked about? It's time to go to America honey."

Isla's cute little blonde head turned toward me, she looked at me a second before immediately running into my arms, I swept her up. I went into the hallway, pulling out my note in my pocket. "Take the north stairwell. It is your best exit. I will make sure he doesn't follow you." So I followed Cassie's instructions, and followed the note. She was right no one was to be found. We made it out into the crisp air of the night, I tucked Isla close to my body and ran with her to the car that was hidden behind the barn.

"Freeze!" A loud guard screeched, I whipped my head around to see two guards. All vampires, everyone here is a vampire.

"Charlie!" I heard Cassie yell, "Get in! Get in!" She was motioning toward her car. I climbed in and she screeched away. Isla was tucked safely in my arms, "This is going to work. They're faster than the car." I worried to Cassie.

"I know. I promised I would get you and Isla out of that place and I have. Now I have to protect you guys. Listen very closely." My breath hitched, "There are plane tickets to Forks, Washington under the visor in the passenger seat. There is a family there. The Cullen's. I want you to go to them. They will protect you. They owe me plenty of favors. Tell them who I am and give them the letter I left in your bag. There is money in there. 2.4 million dollars. It is all yours Charlie."

The car was speeding at an unusual rate. The faster she spoke the faster the car moved.

"Cassie, no what are you doing." My eyes were prickling as I realized what she was trying to tell me.

"It's time, Isla get in the back seat."

Isla looked at her god mother a second before doing as she was told. Buckling up under the command of Cassie as well. Cassie smiled at me, "I promised you for a long time that I would get you out of this place and now it's time that we part ways. I will always love you and Isla Charlotte. In my 500 years of life I never had a family until you two."

"Cassie." I said boldly, "This sounds like a death speech."

"Now." Cassie said suddenly. She stopped and as soon as she did a vampire guard jumped out in front of us and stepped in front of the car. Cassie was out in a second and had the guy in a choke hold. I watched in awe as she ripped his head from his shoulders.

"GO!" She screamed, and jumped off the the left of the car. I flipped into the driver's seat and glanced at Cassie one more time before I hit the gas petal. When I looked in my rearview mirror I saw more vampires, each getting their asses handed to them by Cassie. Her invisibility gift gave her an edge. But there were too many of them, I knew they would all try to get us.

I drove until I couldn't see Cassie anymore. All I could see was the roads and hills before me. They never came. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but Cassie succeeded in keeping them off us, at least for now.

The airport wasn't that far. With Cassie's scribbled out directions I was able to find my way there. I couldn't help but continuously glance over my shoulder, even when the rearview mirror told me there wasn't a threat.

So I took the money, I took the directions, and I took the last documents of Cassie I had. Isla was asleep when we went to the airport, I shuffled through the people to get my tickets. When I shoved a wad of cash at the woman at the desk she looked at me like I was insane. What? I don't know how much a flight cost! Hell I don't know much about anything. Chase kept me in the dark, he hid me from the world. Sadly, I'm uneducated in almost everything besides cooking.

"Miss, your plane is boarding." I didn't know what that meant, but I followed the man who seemed to know far more than I.

When we got on the plane I stood there for a second, Unsure of how I imagined it to be, one thing was for sure I didn't expect giant recliners and tv's. "First time on first class?" A guy grunted from behind me, He seemed upset with me. I apologized and shuffled myself and my daughter forward. I pulled Isla into my lap and listened to her steady heartbeat, it was drifting me into sleep. I kept shaking my head, I couldn't let myself fall asleep.

"Ma'am pillow?" I blinked innocently at the woman standing before me, I nodded a little unsure and nearly wacked her arm away when she put it behind me head. I narrowed my eyes at her in disgust. She looked alarmed by my reaction and shuffled away.

My brain wandered back to Cassie and the last conversation we had, Cassie was also royalty in the country. She after all is Chase's sister.

"He has you so messed up," She groaned into the table. I turned and looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You actually think that at one time he was nice, that you guys were a real couple?"

"We were a real couple? Before he became a… you know."

Cassie narrowed her eyes, "You're so messed up Charlie! Don't you see!? This has been a trap from the beginning, your parents arranged this marriage. Those sick bastards. Chase has gotten worse with his vampirism yes, but he was always a bastard to you. He never really loved you."

I flinched at her words, "Yes he did!"

Cassie's face softened. "Don't you see it sweetie? He's five years older than you. Since you were eleven years old you have lived with us. You don't know anything any different! You never got to go to school, you started a romantic relationship with a guy when you were 13 years old because that's when people around here seem to think that this twisted world is okay! Me and Chase's parents, they planned this. They didn't however, plan for him to rule the way he has, he was never supposed to let so many people get turned. YOU NEVER HAD A CHOICE CHARLOTTE! You were born to be his, mate." She spat the word with such ugliness I cowered in fear.

"I won't stand and watch it happen to your own child, we have to get you out of here. I'll come up with something."

And the last thoughts of Cassie are what lulled me into sleep.

When we landed I finally woke up. The journey off the plane had me shaken up. My legs felt like jelly, that was the longest I slept in my entire life. Isla slept the whole entire time too. Jeez.

I again looked at my instructions from Cassie.

Once in Seattle, Find a taxi. Get a ride to Forks Washington, Carlisle Cullen's home.

So I shuffled me and my daughter from the plane, I went to find the taxi thing Cassie was speaking of. I did, with struggle. One thing I knew how to do pretty well was read. Cassie taught me, it kept my mind off of Chase at night. I was allowed to live in my own little fantasy world.

When I finally accomplished getting the taxi I told him the instruction I was given and he nodded, typing things into his small computer. Isla was quiet, which was normal. The journey to the home was quite fun, the trees in this wonderful place called America were overwhelming. I always loved the forest. The drive was tedious but finally we pulled up to the giant mansion. I had to ask the taxi driver twice to make sure we were at the right place.

When I got out, he was gone in an instant.

I panicked, I was in the middle of the woods in a house that looked abandoned.

I slowly made my way up the stairs to the broken down house. I knocked very hesitantly on the door, when no one answered I pushed open the door. As I expected, it was abandoned. All the furniture covered with blankets.

A stick broke behind me and I turned around quickly to see a huge dark skinned, dark haired man from behind me, "What are you doing?" He said sharply. Authority was rippling from his voice, I shuttered.

"I was sent to see the Cullen's they're supposed to protect us," I squeaked.

The boys eyes widened and he flinched slightly, "The Cullen's haven't lived here in almost 12 years. They are gone."

"Oh," I mumbled under my breath. They are vampires, they don't age idiot. They are somewhere.

"Jake what the hell is going on," A loud voice asked, poking his head out from behind the trees. Unlike Jacob, he didn't have a shirt on. My mouth contorted into a 'O' as I looked at him, he was gorgeous. When his eyes met mine his jaw dropped, he stared at me for what felt like eternity. I couldn't look away from him.

"Ah dammit. Things just got real interesting." The first man, Jake as the beautiful other man called him, said.

I glanced back at boy number two, he still hadn't said anything. His gaze went from me, to Isla then he was shaking. He looked angry. I glanced down at Isla and she tucked her head into my shoulder.

What in the world is happening?


End file.
